The present invention relates to tree stands or platforms secured about the trunk of a tree, and more specifically to a securing arrangement for holding the tree stand on the tree.
When hunting wild game, many hunters utilize tree stands to improve their chances of a successful hunt by positioning themselves out of the line of sight of their game. The tree stands normally consist of two separate sections, namely, a lower footrest section, and an upper seating section. The seating section is positioned above the footrest section such that a hunter utilizing the tree stand may comfortably sit on the seating section and rest his feet on the footrest section while waiting for game to appear or when attempting to shoot game.
As the tree stand is normally positioned a number of feet above the ground, in order to safely use the tree stand, the tree stand must be equipped with a reliable securing mechanism that attaches the tree stand to the tree. With prior art tree stands, a number of different securing mechanisms have been utilized. In most cases, these prior art mechanisms take the form of a belt or other elongate strap-like member secured about the tree to either side of the tree stand section. The belt is normally attached to the tree stand section through the use of a pair of releasable pins, bolts, etc., located on each side of the tree stand section. To secure the belt to the tree stand section, the pins or bolts are removed from openings in the sides of the tree stand section that house the pins and are replaced in the openings after insertion through a loop, hole, or other opening disposed at each end of the belt. These types of mechanisms enable the tree stand section and the belt to hold each other against the tree stand in a secure manner.
The belt can also take a variety of forms, including a steel wire or cable encased in a garden hose, a steel wire or cable encased in a PVC hose, or a simple metal link chain. In each case, the belt includes openings at either end that allow the belt to be attached to the sides of the tree stand section.
To secure the tree stand sections on a tree using these prior art securing belt mechanisms, first, one end of the belt is attached to one side of the tree stand section. Next, the tree stand section and belt are transported up to the desired location on the tree and the stand section is positioned against the tree. The belt is then wrapped around the tree and secured to the opposite end of the tree stand section such that the belt closely conforms to and tightly engages the exterior surface of the tree. Finally, the hunter applies his weight to the stand section to engage the tree stand section with the tree and to take any slack out of the belt. In this configuration, when a hunter wishes to use the tree stand, the weight of the hunter on the tree stand section pushes downwardly on the stand section, pulling the belt into tight engagement with the exterior of the tree to hold the stand against the tree.
While securing arrangements of this type adequately hold tree stand sections in position about a tree, the mechanisms are problematic for a number of reasons. First, as the securing mechanism includes a removable bolt, pin, or similar article that secures the belt to the tree stand, these securing arrangements are often difficult to assemble when a hunter is balancing precariously a number of feet above the ground. The hunter usually cannot use both hands to assemble the mechanism as one hand is used to hold the hunter against the tree to avoid falling off of the tree.
Another problem with the tree stand securing arrangements of this type is that, due to the shape of the belt and the amount of weight which the belt is used to support, the belt often digs into the exterior surface of the tree, damaging the tree. Often, upon extended use of a tree stand in a single location, the belt penetrates completely through the bark on the tree, irreparably damaging the tree and also loosening the belt about the tree. This creates a dangerous situation where the stand becomes unstable and can easily fail when supporting a hunter using the stand.
To improve upon the prior art belts and eliminate certain of the deficiencies present in them, an improved securing arrangement for tree stand sections was developed by Summit Specialties, Inc. In the Summit securing arrangement, the belt consists of a wire cable encased within a plastic sheath that includes a number of spaced cylindrical projections at each end of the cable beneath the sheath. To use the arrangement, the cylindrical extensions are inserted into slots disposed in enclosed end pieces on both sides of the tree stand section. Each slot includes a widened lower portion and a narrow upper portion. The cable is inserted into the slot such that the selected extension for the desired belt length slides through the widened lower portion of the slot and the cable slides through the narrow upper portion. When the belt engages the exterior of the tree, the extension is pulled into contact with the enclosed end on each side of the tree stand section to hold the extension in place within the end piece beneath the slot. The end pieces also include a pivotable cover plate mounted on each end piece adjacent the slot which pivots over the slot once the cylindrical extension has been inserted to prevent the extension from becoming inadvertently released.
While eliminating the need for a bolt, pin, or other similar separable part from the securing arrangement, the Summit securing arrangement also has certain shortcomings. First, the belt is still formed of an encased wire cable that, when positioned for an extended time against a tree, will damage the exterior surface of the tree. Second, the cylindrical extensions are rigidly secured along the length of each end of the cable. Because the positions of these extensions are not adjustable along the cable, in many cases the securing arrangement cannot be adjusted to closely fit around the exterior of the tree.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a securing arrangement for a tree stand that includes a belt which will not damage the tree and is also adjustable to closely conform to the size of the tree to which the tree stand is attached. Furthermore, the belt should include a traction surface to prevent slippage of the belt on the tree.
It is an object of the invention to provide a securing arrangement for a tree stand that has a minimum of separate parts, allowing for quick and easy attachment of the arrangement about a tree on which the tree stand is positioned.
It is another object of the invention to provide a securing arrangement that includes a belt which reliably engages the exterior of the tree but does not damage the tree in any way.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a securing arrangement which only closes when its components are in proper alignment with one another to ensure that the arrangement is properly locked in place.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a securing arrangement having the above-mentioned qualities that is inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is a securing arrangement for a tree stand that holds the stand rigidly against the tree without damaging the tree. The arrangement includes an elongate track or tube attached to either side of the tree stand. The tube is pivotably mounted to the stand allowing the tube to be folded downwardly to a position parallel to the stand for easy transportation. Opposite the tree stand, the tube includes a rectangular cam opening in which is pivotally disposed a locking member, such as a belt cam. The belt cam includes a handle portion extending outwardly from the tube through the opening, and an engaging portion that can be positioned within the tube. The engaging portion includes a number of outwardly extending teeth spaced by grooves that are used to releasably engage a belt inserted into the receiving tube to hold the tree stand section rigidly against the tree.
The belt is formed of a resilient material that includes a number of teeth and grooves alternately spaced along one side of the belt. When positioned against the exterior surface of a tree, the teeth engage the tree and rigidly hold the tree stand against the tree without damaging the exterior surface of the tree. The teeth and grooves on the belt are also used to rigidly hold the belt in releasable engagement with the belt cam. As the belt includes a large number of teeth and grooves, the belt can also be adjusted to closely conform to the circumference of a large number of trees. Furthermore, the engagement of the teeth and grooves on the cam and the belt ensure that the belt is properly secured within the tube by the cam, as the cam cannot be pivoted into the receiving tube in engagement with the belt unless there is a proper locking alignment between the teeth and grooves on the cam and the teeth and grooves on the belt.
To utilize the securing arrangement to hold a tree stand on a tree, the belt cam is pivoted out of the tube to allow the belt to be inserted past the cam. Once the belt is inserted into the tube a desired distance, the cam is pivoted back through the cam opening and into the tube. The teeth and grooves on the engagement portion of the cam mesh with and engage the teeth and grooves located on the belt to reliably and rigidly secure the belt within the receiving tube.